Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an operation method of an operating system and, more particularly, to an operation method of an operating system applied to an electronic device with a touchpad and a screen.
Description of the Related Art
Besides the Desktop operating mode, the operating system also can operate in the metro operating mode. The metro operating mode has an interface including a plurality of live tiles which may be taken as different application programs or instant messages such as share prices, E-mail, or the weather forecast. All the messages are displayed at one screen, and a used can quickly find the needed program or message.
The metro operating mode is mainly designed for the user interface without a keyboard and a mouse cursor, such as a mobile phone, a table computer, a game box, and a big plane display device, and they can be controlled by touches, voices or gestures.
However, currently, when users use the operating system of a computer with the touchpad and switch the operating mode from one to another, following problems arise:
(1) when a user slides from the right edge of the touchpad with one finger, although the screen displays the charm bar, the cursor still has a distance to the charm bar, so the user needs to slide the cursor to the charm bar again, which is rather inconvenient; and
(2) if the user slides from the left edge of the touchpad with one finger when no application program is running in the second operating mode on the operating system, the two operating modes would not have any response, and the user may feel confused whether the operating system is abnormal.